The present invention relates generally to dolls, doll accessories, and doll playsets. Stated more particularly, this patent discloses and protects embodiments acrobatic dolls, doll accessories, and playset components that are capable of being activated or triggered by the application of one or more puffs or currents of air.
It will be appreciated, of course, that the prior art discloses numerous playset constructions incorporating a wide variety of dolls and doll accessories. However, it is equally clear that there remains a need for novel and useful doll and doll accessories that can be employed in and to create various playset environments.
Advantageously, the present invention is founded on the most basic object of providing acrobatic dolls, doll accessories, and playset components that represent an advance in the art of doll, doll accessory, and playset construction and design.
A more particular object of certain embodiments of the invention is to provide embodiments of acrobatic dolls, doll accessories, and playset components that can be induced into operation by the application of one or more puffs or currents of air.
A related object of the invention is to provide acrobatic dolls and doll accessories that can be induced into motion or other activity remotely by a user with only the application of air.
An additional related object of the invention is to provide acrobatic dolls and doll accessories that can be remotely induced into motion or other activity by air from a user""s mouth by an action similar to a blowing of a kiss.
A further object of certain embodiments of the invention is to provide doll and doll accessories that can be securely retained relative to one another to enable a variety of playset actions, movements, and effects.
Another object of particular embodiments of the invention is to provide doll and doll accessories that can be induced into motion or other activity in a simple, convenient, and effective manner.
These and further objects and advantages of the invention will become obvious not only to one who reviews the present specification and drawings but also to one who has an opportunity to make use of an embodiment of the present invention for acrobatic dolls and doll accessories that are capable of being induced into motion or other activity by the application of one or more puffs or currents of air. However, it will be appreciated that, although the accomplishment of each of the foregoing objects in a single embodiment of the invention may be possible and indeed preferred, not all embodiments will seek or need to accomplish each and every potential object and advantage. Nonetheless, all such embodiments should be considered within the scope of the present invention.
One will appreciate that the foregoing discussion broadly outlines some of the more important goals of the invention to enable a better understanding of the detailed description that follows and to instill a better appreciation of the inventors"" contribution to the art. Before an embodiment of the invention is explained in detail, it must be made clear that the following details of construction, descriptions of geometry, and illustrations of inventive concepts are mere examples of the many possible manifestations of the invention.